


Dauntless

by BeautifulMess2298



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Alpha Rick Grimes, Beta Glenn Rhee, Beta Maggie Greene, Beth Greene Lives, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, Denise Cloyd Lives, Eric Raleigh Lives, F/F, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Jesus Lives (Walking Dead), Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Noah (Walking Dead) Lives, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aaron (Walking Dead), Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Carol Peletier, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Eric Raleigh, Omega Jesus (Walking Dead), Omega Sophia Peletier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sophia Peletier Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMess2298/pseuds/BeautifulMess2298
Summary: The War with the Saviours and Whisperers is over, but Alexandria, The Kingdom, and Hilltop have been reduced to mere ashes and rubble, leaving Rick and the others on the hunt for a new place to call home once more. After weeks of traveling, the tired group stumbles upon a place that seems too good to be true.
Relationships: Aaron/Jesus/Eric Raleigh/Original Male Character(s), Carl Grimes/Original Male Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Enid (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Michonne (Walking Dead)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sophia Peletier/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Dauntless

_**** _

Full Name:

_**Beau Malachi Cavanaugh** _

Age:

_**31** _

Height:

_**6 feet, 8 inches** _

Family:

_**Hadleigh (14-year old Daughter),** _

_**Oliver (6-week old son)** _

Residence:

_**Hadleigh Safe Zone** _

_**White Oak, Tennessee** _

Occupation:

_**Leader of Hadleigh Safe Zone** _

__

_**Hadleigh:** _

_**** _

_**Oliver:** _

_**** _


End file.
